


Whumptober 2020 art

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Series: Whumptober and Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hollow Knight (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Batfamily Feels, Blood and Injury, Bobby Singer's Panic Room, Buried Alive, Caretaking, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Comfort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Pink Wings, Manhandling, Sleep Deprivation, The Infection (Hollow Knight), Whump, Whumptober 2020, Withdrawal, dick grayson the amazing boy hostage, winchester sibling feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: My collection of drawings for Whumptober 2020 :)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober and Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993000
Comments: 81
Kudos: 126
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. 1 -  "Let's hang out sometime" (Sam&Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/630777131431002112/day-1-lets-hang-out-sometime-sam-and)


	2. 2 - In the hands of the enemy (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/630875577545572352/day-2-in-the-hands-of-the-enemy-first-time)  
> This one was kind of inspired by apokteino’s [Bone Trilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/11250) (mind the tags, it’s very heavy) even though it doesn't have the same feel to it.


	3. 3 - Manhandled (Jason&Tim)

“You ARE going to sleep or so help me I will MAKE you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/630970117567692802/day-3-manhandled-you-are-going-to-sleep-or-so)


	4. 4 - Buried Alive (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

is it still buried alive if you weren’t actually alive _when_ they buried you? Jason Todd wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631085529499353088/day-4-buried-alive-is-it-still-buried-alive-if)


	5. 5 - "Where do you think you're going?" (Alfred&Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: it's easier to find reference images of Jason's coffin than of his bedroom! Ain't DC a fun fandom to be in?  
> So whatever, I made a bedroom for him. With Robin colors.

Alfred detects when any of his batkids move one millimiter out of bedrest and immediately teleports into their room with his trademark Disapointed Dad face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631182695681163264/day-5-where-do-you-think-youre-going-alfred)


	6. 6 - Altered states (Chat Blanc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to choose a whump prompt to draw Chat Blanc when his entire existence is whump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631282311151960065/day-6-altered-states)


	7. 7 - Enemy to caretaker (Sam/Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL draw Lucifer’s pink glitter wings and I WILL make it a serious drawing anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631373098002890752/day-7-enemy-to-caretaker-i-will-draw-lucifers)


	8. 8 - Isolation (Chat Blanc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whump with Chat Blanc is simply Not Fair  
> you get a prompt like "isolation" and Chat Blanc is all "oh, how about _being the only person left in the whole world"_

_Little kitten on a roof, all alone without his lady..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631452906176086016/whumptober-day-8-isolation-little-kitten-on-a)


	9. 9 - for the grater good (evil!Dumbledore&Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some Dumbledore being evil because why not  
> this one's a day late, but I'm proud of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631607478042394624/whumptober-day-9-for-the-grater-good-have-some)


	10. 10 - Trail of blood (Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many times must I watch Jason Todd die??? ~~at least one more~~
> 
> TW: blood. Seriously, A LOT of blood. I mean, just look at the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631634001100144640/whumptober-day-10-trail-of-blood-how-many)


	11. 11-12 - Defiance - Broken bones (Tim&Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim batman-needs-a-robin Drake and his perpetually concerned Batdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631791304996683776/whumptober-day-11-12-defiance-broken-bones)


	12. 13 - Breathe in, breathe out (Nightwing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick animation of the Boy Hostage, all grown up and still getting kidnapped.
> 
> warning: DO NOT breathe in time with this, this is very shallow breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/631878296944115712/whumptober-day-13-breathe-in-breathe-out)


	13. 15 - Possession (Sam!Lucifer... or Lucifer!Sam?? Samifer idk it's the end of the world prom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Sam!Lucifer’s mannerisms in ep 5x04

it's the head tilt, from the, from the thing

from the:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632093532421767168/whumptober-day-15-possession-i-absolutely)


	14. 14-16 - Fire - Hallucinations (Sam...and Hallucifer probably?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stand real fire, so I had to combine it with the hallucinations prompt. So, presumably, this is hallucifer’s work. More imporantly, Sam is NOT being burned alive.
> 
> that being said, TW: fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632237537436614656/whumptober-day-14-16-fire-hallucinations-i)


	15. 17 - Dirty secret (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls pretend this is whumpier than it is because I accidentally made him too smug to be suffering... OR we can just gaze at Human Mess Sam Winchester spiraling back into addiction and suffer _ourselves_! 
> 
> Hey, the Whump was inside you all along!
> 
> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632358245893357568/whumptober-day-17-dirty-secret-pls-pretend)


	16. 18 - Phobias (Tim)

For real, though, Tim deals with Scarecrow toxin pretty well. I mean, he just.... [look at him](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2F0Ysii&t=ZmE5YzI5MTM4Njc4NDAzY2MyNWZjZTRkY2MzYzM3Nzc5ODAzOGUyMiwzNDM1NjFiZmQzOTg1Yjg1NDNjZmM1NDgzODQ5ZjYzYWMyNWFhOTg1&ts=1603124112). [Even Batman is impressed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FZRJtvtV.jpg&t=YTgwMjI3OWUwODQ2MDAxZjBlYWZjMWQ5YmE4NDA1NzNkMDdhZDQ3YSw2ODI2ZDI4NTU2MjNhYjk3MjM1ZjQ1YjhlOTJhNGE5MDIzNzBiOGZh&ts=1603124112). And on that note, have a bonus panel:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632421460211793920/whumptober-day-18-phobias-for-real-though)


	17. 19 - Survivor's guilt (Sam&Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone dies but only you and your brother keep coming back to live, amiright? #JustWinchesterThings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632541569353957376/whumptober-day-19-survivors-guilt-when)


	18. 21 - Infection (Hollow Knight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow Knight is an amazing game and I adore it with all my heart, even if I can barely get past the ~~primal aspids~~ bosses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632591470944288769/whumptober-day-21-infection-hollow-knight-is)


	19. 20 - field medicine (Robin!Dick&Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good bat-dad always carries his bat-son’s favorite bandaids in his bat-pockets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632902758371082240/whumptober-day-20-field-medicine-a-good)


	20. 22 - Withdrawal (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have OPINIONS about Sam detoxing from demon blood in the panic room, and even stronger opinions about how _he’s the main occupant of the panic room and unlike for everyone else it is NOT a safe space for him like it was intended to be,,,,_


	21. 23 - Sleep deprivation (Red Robin!Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The iconic Tim I-haven’t-slept-in-48-hours Drake and his most iconic line from Red Robin.
> 
> ~~though is it still sleep deprivation if you do it to yourself? local teenager wants to know so he can get away on a technicality~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632913974716923904/whumptober-day-23-sleep-depravation-the)


	22. 25 - Blurred vision (Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see: sword-like cuts, more for dramatic flair than life-threatening injuries, and Tim as Red Robin with his cowl down? _Ra’s al Ghul was here._
> 
> TW: blood  
> and if the gif makes you dizzy, STOP looking at it, look at the still image instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/632989121867087873/whumptober-day-25-blurred-vision-i-think-ill)


	23. 26 - Punctured (Nightwing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch, stabby
> 
> (this is a long-ass sword and I only have the vaguest notion that it’s wielded by Slade, but imagine what you will)
> 
> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633076434442895360/whumptober-day-26-punctured-ouch-stabby-this)


	24. 27 - Carry (Bruce&Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... ~~death in the family~~ :/
> 
> A...U where Jason lives :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633187337323560960/whumptober-day-27-carry-adeath-in-the-family)


	25. 28 - such wow many normal very oops (Castiel)

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas? You’re bleeding... you’re shaking!”

“Everything is fine.”

“Everything is cle _arly not fine Cas wtf”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633257270489317376/whumptober-day-28-such-wow-many-normal-very)


	26. 29 - Reluctant bedrest (Bruce&Damian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to keep Damian from going on patrol when he’s hurt 101: drop a sleeping Alfred-the-cat on top of him  
>  _cannot move when cat, is the rules_  
>  ~~and yes his pajamas are half superboy and half batman just because~~
> 
> TW: bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633361965361790976/whumptober-day-29-reluctant-bedrest-how-to)


	27. 30 - Ignoring an injury (Jason+Dick&Steph&Damian&Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are bleeding out from a gunshot wound:  
> -Do not: play it cool and go on patrol alone  
> -Do: _tell your friends, Jason_
> 
> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633445815730503680/whumptober-day-30-ignoring-an-injury-when-you)


	28. 24 - Sensory deprivation (Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying something different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633462040187535360/whumptober-day-24-sensory-deprivation-trying)


	29. (non-serious version) 31 - Today's special: torture (Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finish whumptober with….. Jason “my whumpee days are over” Todd!  
> Good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633490356149862400/whumptober-day-31-todays-special-torture)


	30. (serious version) 31 - Today's special: torture (Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jason’s days of being a whumpee aren’t over after all.  
> my whump brain begged for a serious version of the previous chapter, so this is it.
> 
> TW: blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633542420906246144/whumptober-day-31-todays-special-torture-in)


End file.
